Casear/Tropes
Tropes that pertain to Casear. A-G Amusing Injuries: Almost as if it was Dragon Ball Abridged. ::"Augh! My femur!" Archenemy: Considers Frost to be his as much as the fandom considered Freeza to be Goku's. Arrogant Kung-Fu Guy: He could compete with Vegeta from canon. Badass: He mouthed off to Frost, a member of the Frost Demon race. This creature was stronger than Casear at the time and could have destroyed Earth on a him. It takes balls to do that. It takes strong, diamond, titanium coated balls to do that. He was also the first, timeline wise, to force Frost into his fourth form, and proceeded to dominate him in battle as a Super Saiyan. And still spent the time shit talking. *'Badass Baritone:' As a Super Saiyan. *'Badass Boast:' Delivers one to Frost, Goku-style. ::"We have a legend on my planet, Frost. Of an exemplary Saiyan who will achieve the power of legend. Your foolish actions on this plane have awakened the warrior of a thousand years past. I am Casear, a Super Saiyan!!! You, however, are not who you think you are. The Super Saiyans of Legend were an invincible warrior race. You will fall here!" *'Badass and Child Duo:' He's the Badass, Amara is the Child...Badass. Beware the Nice Ones: Not as nice as Goku, but he's fairly amiable for a Saiyan. Hurt his sister and you'll be drowning in your own blood. Just ask Frost. Big Brother Instinct/Papa Wolf: His protectiveness of Amara can be seen like this. Hurt her and he will not hesitate to end you. One of the chapters he debuted in had a sub-chapter named Big Brother Instinct. Blood Knight: As a Saiyan, he loves to fight, and he would take on missions purely to get stronger. Unlike most Saiyans, he knows when he is outmatched. Child Soldier: Was one. Deadpan Snarker: As Gohan would say, "You've definitely got some Vegeta in you." He spends more time shit-talking his opponents than actual fighting. Distracted by the Sexy: When he met Ti Kachchhera. Honestly, who can blame him? Expy: Bears quite a few similarities to Bardock. *'Composite Character:' But he's as arrogant as Vegeta and dresses like Goku. Gratuitous English: All of his techniques that are his created are in English, even the romaji is simply the romanized form of the Japanese word. As such, he would qualify if he was in an actual manga or anime, similar to Vegeta. H-P Human Aliens I Am Not Left-Handed: Battles like this often, preferring to use his normal form at all times, rarely going Super Saiyan unless he actually has to. I Will Protect Her: Has this attitude towards both Amara and Kurenai Zenshin. Also develops it for Baelia. Large Ham: His boast to Frost, while badass, was rather hammy. Made of Iron: Pretty much par for the course, really. Promoted to Parent: How his raising his little sister could be seen as. *'Doting Parent:' And he is pretty much this in concern to how he takes care of her. Proud Warrior Race Guy: As a Saiyan, it's expected. Q-V Red Baron: The Super Saiyan of Legend. At least it would seem this way... Scars Are Forever: Keeps a long, gash scar across his torso from his battle with Frost. Shirtless Scene: Whenever his gi becomes too damaged in battle, he simply rips it off. Use Your Head: As in a headbutt. Frost never saw it coming, poor bastard. W-Z Warrior Poet: Enough to counter Borage's own Warrior Poetry: :"To see the world in black and white is ideal. When one looks in gray, values are mixed together and become clouded. When one sees the world in black and white, choices are clear." Category:Content Category:Tropes